Genkos Bisdek
Genkos Bisdek is the current head of the Alternian Restoration League . He has managed the organisation since its creation, and also stands as ADMIRCULL of the Royal Alternis Fleet, earning him a LOT of clout there. In addition, his low opinion of the Hemospectrum and his support of *all* Trolls means he could feasibly Biography Genkos Bisdek was born thousands of years ago. He fought to the top back then with the help of Boardad, bullying everyone around and easily making it off Alternia. Once in the fleet, he served loyally but that only got him so far - soon, he resorted to subterfuge to keep his place and step into the empty boots of the dead men above him. Not exactly honourable, but oh so very Alternian. After the Glub, which he survived thanks to his soundproofed rooms, he went to Alternis and basically took over the nascent military. Unsatisfied with the way things were going and with the human and carapacian presence, he founded the Alternian Restoration League to rectify those little problems. Personality Genkos is determined, stubborn and not a little reactionary. He wants nothing less than the return of old Alternia and is prepared to do whatever it takes, starting with the extermination of Humanity and the Carapacians. He is disciplined, nigh-unstoppable in a fight and never reveals his secrets to anyone he does not trust. The only thing that can truly anger him is humanity and associating with humanity, and he is quite nice to trolls and especally his own staff. Oh, and God help you if you hurt Vexzin or the Patron... Relationships The Patron Genkos is in a devoted Matespritship with the Patron. He is extremely fond of her and believes the time he spends with her is the only time he'll ever get to stop being the Viceroy. She is his refuge from all of this crazy scheming shit and he would not even hesitate a second to protect her, although he hides the true nature of his organisation from her. This is partially because he doesn't want to endanger her with knowing too much, but he also has disagreements with her over his speciesist views and does not want to lose her over them. Vexzin Quoura He is repsectful of her abilities and feels... strangely protective of her for some reason. As in, he feels he has to look after her like he's her lusus or some crap like that. Although unnerved by her total dependence on him, Genkos doesn't plan to let her down anytime soon. Aratus Vyvane Genkos respects Aratus' capabilities and skills, but doesn't trust him. He still acts friendly however, because he fully expects Aratus to be plotting against him on some level and would in fact have him exceuted for negligence if he wasn't. So he doesn't let their plots get in the way of amicable professionalism, although he has made it known that if Aratus ever gets CAUGHT moving against Genkos, he will be dealt with severely. Cairos Tesran Aha, perhaps a worthy and destestably intellectual rival! To spar wits with make snide comments about, battle and then wrestle in an oilpit! Wait, can we do over on that last one? Trivia *There is a holiday named after him. It is called 'Genkos Bisdek Day '. *There are several chapters in history books devoted to him, due to his age and accomplishments. students are required to learn about him in school. *The military has their hair short because he dosen't like 'long hair'. Category:ARL Category:Characters